


A solas

by alejito480



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejito480/pseuds/alejito480
Summary: Clementine y Gabe logran escapar de un mal plan de Javier, y llegan al refugio en poco tiempo. Estando a solas, ambos comienzan a hablar, y sus impulsos adolescentes los llevan a hacer cosas que no deberían en ese momento.
Relationships: Clementine/Gabriel García
Kudos: 3





	A solas

**A solas**

**(Lo siento, tengo que escribir esto, esos dos hacen una OTP perfecta para mi gusto)**

La noche de un tenso día había caído en Richmond, el grupo había salido del lugar que Kate había conseguido como refugio en busca de una salida de la ciudad, pero el plan fue a peor, y todos se separaron.

Clementine, quien estuvo más alejada de la situación, logró arrastrar a Gabe antes de que algo pudiese pasarle, y se separaron del grupo. Habían pasado los minutos hasta que lograron llegar otra vez al lugar de donde habían salido. Entraron y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

—Javier es idiota—Soltó Clementine al cerrar la puerta—

—Gracias por el cumplido—Soltó una voz desde el otro lado de la pared, que resultaba ser la de Javier en compañía de Kate—Me alegra que estéis vivos—

—No gracias a ti—Dijo Clementine, cruzándose de brazos—Solo a ti se te ocurre disparar justo cuando hay diez guardias delante—

—Creí que podíamos matarlos—Se excusó—Fue mi culpa—

—No importa—Soltó Clementine, soltando un suspiro—¿Y el resto? —

—Vendrán cuando puedan—Respondió Kate—Pero… están vivos—

—Bien—Dijo Gabe—¿Ahora que hacemos? —

—Esperar a que las cosas se calmen—Sentenció Javier—Vosotros dos deberíais ir a descansar—

—Todos deberíamos hacerlo—Dijo Kate, colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Javier—Podéis descansar en la habitación que hay al fondo—

—¿Podemos? —Preguntó Gabe—

—Si no os importa dormir juntos—Dijo Kate, aunque en su mente, eso había sonado peor—

—Por mi vale—Dijo Clementine, acercándose al cuarto—¿Vienes? —Preguntó a Gabe, y este, nervioso, asintió entrando al cuarto con Clementine—

—¿Crees que esos dos…? —Preguntó Kate a Javier—

—No, son muy jóvenes para pensar en eso—Respondió, pero se hizo un corto silencio antes de que ambos comenzaran a reírse por lo bajo—Que demonios, ojalá se lleven bien—Kate se puso en frente de Javier, y cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Javier—

—¿Quieres divertirte también? —Preguntó, sugerente—

—¿Y que nos pillen? —

—No vendrán en un rato, créeme—Tras eso, besó furtivamente a Javier—

Mientras, en la habitación.

Ambos adolescentes tenían ganas de descansar, aunque fueran solo 5 minutos… estaban siendo días muy difíciles, y la diversión se había agotado por completo.

Gabe fue el primero en acomodarse en la cama, la cual era bastante grande; se lanzó de lleno boca abajo, mientras Clementine se cruzó para el otro lado, quitándose sus zapatos.

—Hace tiempo no sentía algo tan cómodo—Soltó Gabe dándose la vuelta—

—Yo igual—Dijo, tras acostarse de lado mirando a Gabe—Y más en compañía de alguien de tu edad—

—Puede ser—Dijo, cerrando los ojos—Pero se está bien—Luego de un rato en silencio, Clementine habló—

—¿Quieres… divertirte un rato? —

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó, y Clementine se sonrojó, pero la oscuridad de la habitación lo hizo casi imperceptible—

—Cierra los ojos y espera un momento—Gabe, curioso, obedeció. Clementine se quitó parte de lo que llevaba encima, quedando solo con el pecho totalmente descubierto, y con la parte inferior, solo con la ropa interior. ( **Nota (1): Se lo que dijo Clementine cuando Javier la encontró con Lingard, pero, dado a que es un poco… raro, haced de cuenta que ella no dijo nada)** —Tendrás que dejarte hacer todo lo que yo quiera, ¿De acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo…—Afirmó, con timidez—Pero… ¿Qué harás? —En ese punto, Clementine se posicionó justo sobre esa zona entre las piernas y el abdomen—Siento algo… caliente—

—No hables, y, sobre todo, no mires—Sentenció Clementine—Te gustará—Clementine se había apoyado con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Gabe mientras movía toda su zona inferior del cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, pero no sentía casi nada, y decidió bajar una de sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón de Gabe, pero este se asustó, abriendo los ojos—

—¿Qué…? —Dijo, pero Clementine se apresuró a controlarlo y taparle los ojos con una de sus manos—

—No te muevas, Gabe—Soltó Clementine—Dijiste que te ibas a dejar hacer todo lo que yo quisiera—Susurró—

—¡Pero no esto! —Exclamó, en un susurró—

—Contrólate—Sentenció Clementine—Alza los brazos—Gabe obedeció, y Clementine se apresuró a quitarle toda la ropa que traía en su torso—Bien, es un comienzo—Luego, se apresuró a desabrochar y bajar lentamente el pantalón de Gabe, quién estaba sumamente nervioso. Clementine se puso justo sobre la entrepierna de Gabe, con un movimiento suave, pero presionando de arriba hacia abajo. Se sentía muy bien, ya que comenzaba a sentir una sensación indescriptible justo cuando presionaba. Con el pasar de los segundos, mientras ambos suspiraban por el placer provocado, Clementine comenzó a sentir algo que presionaba sobre su ropa interior, y provenía de la entrepierna de Gabe. Clementine solamente presionaba, mientras soltaba algunos suspiros, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible; Gabe estaba igual, tratando de no salir corriendo.

Pasó un corto rato hasta que Clementine decidió ir a lo siguiente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó, en medio de unos leves jadeos—

—Nunca me había sentido así—Afirmó Gabe—

—Abre los ojos—Dijo Clementine, y Gabe obedeció, abriéndolos lentamente; Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Clementine. Lo siguiente su pecho, y, por último, su ropa interior que presionaba contra la suya por un bulto de considerable tamaño—

—Increíble—Soltó, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo—No creí que una chica desnuda fuera así—Las manos de Gabe siempre habían estado justo detrás de su cabeza, y Clementine lo había notado—

—Puedes tocarme, no te asustes—De un modo muy tímido, Gabe utilizó ambas manos para acariciar las piernas de Clementine, luego su abdomen, hasta llegar a los pechos, y los acarició lentamente. Era una sensación indescriptible—

Clementine simplemente utilizó una de sus manos para bajar la ropa interior de su actual compañero, liberando su pene de la ropa interior; lo siguiente fue mover la parte de su ropa interior que cubría su vagina, colocando con esa misma mano, el pene de Gabe justo en la entrada, presionando lentamente, mientras aumentaba el morbo de hacerlo.

—¿Es… seguro? —Preguntó, con una mezcla de curiosidad, placer, y confusión—

—¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó Clementine, con una ligera sonrisa, pero Gabe negó con la cabeza, y simplemente se limitó a observar—

Clementine se limitó a ejercer presión, hasta que sintió como el pene de Gabe se abrió paso bruscamente por su interior. Sintió dolor por un momento, al igual que Gabe.

—¿Estás… bien? —Preguntó Gabe, al ver la cara de Clementine—

—Si… no te preocupes—Siguió con un ligero movimiento mientras sentía como el miembro de Gabe se abría paso con cada embestida. Comenzaba a sentirse muy bien, y no podía mantener el silencio con facilidad. Siguió con unas embestidas cada vez más fuertes, comenzaba a sentirse muy bien, tanto, que por un momento se olvidaron del apocalipsis, del mundo donde estaban. Gabe nunca había sentido algo parecido ni de cerca, era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, y no les importaba, ya que era posible que ambos no regresaran a ese lugar nunca más si el plan de Javier salía a la perfección, pero el plan era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

Luego de un rato, cuando ambos estaban ya totalmente perdidos por el otro, Clementine comenzó a sentir como algo caliente aparecía lentamente en su vientre, y luego, ahogó un leve gemido. Era una sensación de estar en el cielo. Detuvo sus embestidas, pero Gabe no, y él alzo su torso rápidamente, y Clementine se aferró a él abrazándolo por la espalda. Gabe siguió con sus embestidas casi instintivas, hasta que comenzó a sentirse demasiado bien, y dio una última embestida y soltó todo su semen dentro del vientre de su compañera.

—Muy bien, Gabe—Dijo Clementine, y tras pensárselo un rato, le robó un beso—

—Había visto esto en algunas revistas, pero… hacerlo…—

—Bienvenido a la vida real—Dijo Clementine, tumbando el torso de Gabe, y acostándose bocabajo sobre él, durmiéndose sin darse cuenta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien se asomó por la puerta, y pudo ver la posición en la que estaban dormidos, y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué viste? —Preguntó Javier, colocándose su camisa—

—Algo muy hermoso—Dijo, con una sonrisa casi de malicia—

—¿Lo hicieron? —Preguntó, y Kate asintió—

No pasó más de 10 minutos luego de eso, cuando varias figuras aparecieron rápidamente por la puerta: Se trataba de Conrad, Ava y el resto, justo después, ambos adolescentes, ya vestidos, salieron de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Menuda mierda, Javier—Soltó Conrad—

—Perdón—Se disculpó—

Luego de eso, el grupo salió de ese lugar, y mientras lo hacían, Ava se acercó a Clementine.

—¿Y bueno? —Preguntó Ava, en un susurro—

—Funcionó, me siento más relajada—Respondió Clementine—

—¿lo ves? —Dijo Ava—Tenía razón—Gabe en ese momento se dirigió a Clementine—

—¿podemos repetir eso alguna vez? —Preguntó, nervioso—

—Si encontramos un sitio así otra vez, seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Originalmente publicado hace unos dos años en otra plataforma. Iré migrando lentamente mis trabajos aquí.


End file.
